classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackrock Mountain
Blackrock Mountain is a zone between the Burning Steppes and the Searing Gorge, linking the two areas. This zone is deceptively small, and appears empty when first entered - however, it is without doubt the most dangerous place in Azeroth. It is hotly contested; between the forces of Ragnaros and his Dark Iron servants on one side, and the black dragon Nefarian and his minions on the other. This is one of the most important areas in the World of Warcraft Lore. It contains four high-level instances: *Blackrock Depths - a 5-man instance, aimed for levels 50-60. A prelude to Molten Core. *Molten Core - a 40-man instance, the first 40-man instance in difficulty in the game. *Blackrock Spire - a 10-man raid, or 5-man group instance for levels 55-60. A prelude to Blackwing Lair. *Blackwing Lair - a 40-man instance, next in line after Molten Core in difficulty. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Races Level Range Location Blackrock Mountain Alliance Horde Dwarf Orc 55-60 Southern Searing Gorge History The mountain is actually a volcano that was created at the end of the War of the Three Hammers when the Dark Iron Dwarf Lord, Thaurissan, accidentally summoned Ragnaros the Firelord from his prison beneath the earth. The power unleashed by his "rebirth" was so massive it shattered a large section of the Redridge Mountains, creating the areas now known as the Searing Gorge and Burning Steppes. Ragnaros enslaved the Dark Iron Dwarf tribe, and they have dug many tunnels and created a huge underground city in the depths of the mountain. During the events of the First War, the Blackrock tribe of orcs have taken over the upper reaches of the mountain. Led by chieftain Rend Blackhand, they have eventually struck a deal with the current head of the Black Dragonflight, Nefarian. Both Ragnaros and Nefarian now wage a brutal war for supremacy and control of the mountain. Ragnaros controls his Dark Iron Dwarves and their various machines and golems, as well as an army of elementals, beasts and powerful lieutenants such as Baron Geddon, Garr and Sulfuron. Nefarian controls the Blackrock tribe of orcs, as well as small armies of trolls and ogres, as well as his dragon lieutenants and his latest invention into the Chromatic Dragonflight. The two rivals both hope to raise a powerful army that can take over Azeroth. We are fortunate that they spend most of their efforts fighting each other and not the mortal races, but then we will surely be doomed... Geography Maps None available Sub-Regions Unknown Dungeons Dungeon Name Level Range Quests Start Approximate Run Time Blackrock Depths 52-60 Blackrock Depths, Blackrock Mountain, Dire Maul, Badlands, Tanaris, Burning Steppes, Ogrimmar, Undercity Blackrock Depths, Blackrock Mountain, Dire Maul, Dun Morogh, Tanaris, Burning Steppes, Ironforge 2 to 5 hours Blackrock Spire 58-60 Blackrock Spire, Burning Steppes, Blackrock Mountain, Winterspring, Desolace, Badlands, Tanaris, Undercity Blackrock Spire, Burning Steppes, Blackrock Mountain, Winterspring, Stormwind City, Tanaris 2 to 4 hours Molten Core 60+ Blackrock Mountain, Silverpine Forest, Azshara Blackrock Mountain, Silverpine Forest, Azshara 6 Hours + Blackwing Lair 60+ Blackwing Lair, Silithus Blackwing Lair, Silithus 6 Hours + Travel Hubs None Regions Adjacent to Blackrock Mountains Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Searing Gorge 45-50 North By foot Burning Steppes 50-60 South By foot Notable Characters See List of Blackrock Mountain NPCs. Quests Resources * Leather ** Black Dragonscale (Skinning level 50-60 elite whelps and wyrmkin) Wild Creatures * Dark Iron Dwarves * Dragon Whelps * Drakes * Fire Elementals * Orcs Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * One of the realms in World of Warcraft is named after Blackrock Mountain (See Realm Names and their place in Warcraft Lore). * Although appearing on both the Searing Gorge and the Burning Steppes maps, Blackrock Mountain is treated by the game as being a seperate zone. Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Blackrock Mountain Category:Crags